Just The Girl
by xTheStrawberryx
Summary: Marley Flyer was a normal girl. That was until her father died. When things start to go downhill, and she begins to lose the people closest to her, what will happen when she falls in love with someone who could help her?


**A/N: Hiyaaaa! I'm back with a new Batman story! This one is set in Batman Forever and I hope that you enjoy it! Sorry if I get certain things wrong, but oh well! :') byeeeeee! ^.^ x**

Prologue

Richard Grayson was a knob. That's what my sister always used to tell me when we first met him many years ago. Marley had always had a dislike for him, even before we spoke to him. ''_It's just the way he acts,'' _was her excuse. When I questioned her further, she just said that he seemed to take being a gymnast for granted. I had to agree with her there. But later in life, about 3 years later, we would both realise that we were being childish and silly, and we often did take silly things for granted ourselves, including our lives.

My name is Daisy Crystal Flyer. I was the daughter of James Flyer and the younger sister of Marley Alice Flyer. Our mother abandoned us when we were very little. She took Marley with her until she was 14, when Marley ran away to live with dad and me. Both of us were Daddy's Girls. That was until he died.

He had gone into a coma after he had been attacked by the Joker and his gang at the lighting of the Christmas tree. His kidney's had failed. In hospital, Marley never left his side for a second. I respected her for that. Dad had always secretly confided in me that he wanted Marley to be with someone good; someone that was so perfect for her that it was like they were soul mates. He left it up to me to find the perfect guy for her, and I think I had found just the guy. He had saved us countless times, always seeming to pop up as soon as there was even a hint of trouble. That was the way I saw it, unlike my sister. She seemed to get annoyed at the fact that he kept 'saving' us. On hindsight, I guess it was because she felt like she was letting me down. She felt as though she should be the one to protect me, not a masked guy in tights and a cape. But in all honesty I failed her.

When our father died, Marley was 17, so it was deemed that she could have full custody of me unless there were any problems. Marley agreed to this, promising there would be no problems. But there were. The flat that dad, Marley and I stayed in had been re-possessed, and I spent the nights at my uncle Daniel's whilst Marley went out and tried to get work. Sometimes she wouldn't come back for weeks on end, but she did call and text often. One day, I got so overwhelmed with sadness that I confessed to my uncle our problems. He said he could help, but for a price. When Marley finally returned, I was gone. She searched and searched for me, but it was to no avail. I was already gone without a trace. This is because I was murdered by my pimp: Uncle Daniel.

Chapter One: Why Are You Even Here?

Running through the streets of Gotham, I ducked my head many times as people tried to get a glance at my face through the heavy rain. I knew I was being followed by those caped twats. A lot of people recognised my face and there were many shouts around me. I never quite understood what I had done wrong. People knew of my situation, and yet they still deemed it fit to call me a criminal: a dangerous one at that. It's ridiculous! Everyone has their demons, and mine just happens to be more public and exaggerated. Just as I skidded into a clear street, the Joker's cronies appeared for another night of mayhem.

At the sight of him, people started screaming and running, pushing others out of the way to save themselves. I took advantage of this chaos and dove into the alley next to me. Taking deep gasping breaths, I massaged my sprained ankle. Hearing voices approach me, I quickly scooted behind the large rubbish bin next to me. Closing my eyes was probably not one of the smartest things I've ever done, but somehow it made me feel safe, the darkness tricking me into thinking that if I can't see them, then they can't see me.

"She ran down here!" a voice yelled out. I pushed myself further back into the shadows as I heard more footsteps entering the alleyway.

"Well? Where is she?" another snarled, his shadow towering over the top of the bin.

"I don't know! I ain't psychic," the first one growled.

"Check everywhere! Don't leave a stone unturned!''

Just as the shadow came closer, there were many shouts, all mingling together, and the sounds of even more screams. When everything went silent near me, I slowly crawled out from my hiding place, only to be roughly grabbed and shoved against a body.

"I got her! I got her!" a creaking voice yelled, dragging me out into the street. From what I saw, the only thing that could describe it would be to say that a bomb went off. Cars were tipped over, people were strewn about like old toys that weren't to be played with anymore and every yard there seemed to be another fire raging away, not even the rain stopping it.

"Let her go," a deep voice sounded from my left. Craning my neck, I saw that it was none other than Robin, Batman's sidekick. The crony, when seeing Robin, swung me around to face Robin and held a taser to my neck.

"Come any closer and I'll electrocute her alive,'' he snarled, switching it on and holding it centimetres away from my neck. Robin himself looked panicked, which was really no help to me.

"Is that even possible?" I asked, realising what he said.

"With this one it is, my dear,'' he leered, his rancid breath making my eyes water. Coughing slightly, I began to think of what my dad taught me when I was 13. Whenever someone grabs you from behind, always head butt them, or stomp on their feet. So I did what my gut told me to do.

Jerking my head back, I heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking. Breaking free of his arms, I dashed forward out of the way of the taser. As I ran past Robin, he caught my arm and yanked me to him.

"Jesus, how bloody strong are you?" I screamed, thrashing about wildly in his arms.

"God, how much do you squirm?" he grunted. Glaring at him, I carried on trying to break free of his grip when none other than Batman shows up, acting like, well, a knob. Realising that this would ruin my chance of escape, I did what I had to do: I bit Robin's arm. His grip loosened in suprise and I managed to escape, sprinting down the street and through the roads. Behind me, I could hear the 'Batmobile' purring.

Darting into the alleyway, I ran to the ladder, and began to scramble up it, when a pair of hands captured me once again. Kicking them, I tried once again, but failed, as they trapped me in almost a bear hug, dragging me away from the ladder. They span me around again, and I saw that it was Robin, with Batman not far behind him.

"Have you actually got her this time?" Batman called, retreating to the Batmobile.

"I think so!" Robin replied, smirking slightly at me. This angered me: I didn't want this wanker thinking he got the upper hand! When I got my hand free, I slapped him with all my might. This sent his head jerking back, and when his eyes met mine, they were steely and filled with anger.

"Let me go!" I shrieked as he grabbed hold of my wrists. Before I knew it, he had slammed me against the wall, causing my head to crash into the wall hard. Moaning in pain, I began to see stars, and I felt myself being lifted up and slung over a shoulder. Weakly hitting Robin's back. I let darkness swallow me whole.

**A/N: So there's the first chapter! I am hoping that I can update this every week or so, but I have to keep my homework in check! -.- I guess if there is anything that I can change, or if you have any ideas of what could happen in the next chapter just leave me a review and I will have to get back to it as soon as I can! Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter! Byeeee! :') x**


End file.
